readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
UA:HoJ Beginning Volume One
This is about the first six episodes of UA:HoJ. ''"The Ultimate Formation!" Henry Hall is in an office. He is talking to Nick Fury about a man named Bart Allen. Meanwhile Samuel Wilson is flying over head above Jim Hammond and Johnny Storm having a fireball match with Robert Drake as the referee. Samuel calls out his hero name and both Human Torches respond. Robert Drake announces his name "Iceman", and Spider-Man, War Machine, and Blue Beetle can be heard. Henry Hall looks out the window at the laid-back heroes, and declares his name- "Hawk". Nick Fury says that if Hall wants to, he can fly with Falcon. Falcon and Hawk are flying and after the excitement dies down, they land on a roof and start talking to each other. Hawk says that maybe he'll see Falcon around. Later, Nick Fury is talking to Falcon about a very real threat- Darkseid is coming- and the legendary Superman is nowhere to be seen. He says that Earth will need help- and lots of it. Henry Hall is up all night thinking about this, and an idea pops into his head. The next day, he is flying around, searching for Falcon. He finds Samuel Wilson and they talk about what Hawk knows. The two decide they should form a team. Before they can officially found the team, the villainous Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze). As they chase the villain, they are joined by Cyborg. After Mr. Freeze escapes, Cyborg introduces himself as Victor Stone. Hawk and Falcon are pleased to make his acquaintance. Hawk and Falcon let Cyborg in on the situation, and the three found the Ultimate Avengers: Heroes of Justice. "Hawkman and Spider-Man?!" Nick Fury and Bart Allen are talking. Nick Fury is concerned with the recent emerge of the vigilante Impulse. He asks Bart if he knows anything about Impulse, Yellowjacket, Spider-Man or any other vigilante out there. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Hawk and Falcon decide to start finding a residence to call a headquarters. They go to a local realty salesperson, who is ecstatic that superheroes have chosen his company to choose the fanciest living quarters. Meanwhile, Captain Cold and Juggernaut are in prison, when Victor Von Doom arrives. He says that he needs a favour from these two. Cyborg is out looking for a suitable place for rent as HQ, meanwhile Falcon and Hawk are patrolling the skies for danger. They spot a riot at Arkham Asylum, and go over to investigate. Flying overhead, they spot the two escapees, Captain Cold and Juggernaut. Falcon and Hawk corner Captain Cold and Juggernaut, and just when it seems bad for the villains, Captain Cold smirks. Captain Cold and Juggernaut start to fight back, and as they start getting the upper hand on Falcon and Hawk, Hawkman swoops in to help them. As the situation is at a stage where the opponents are all equally matched, Spider-Man swings in to put the odds in justice's favour. Pretty soon, the four have Captain Cold and Juggernaut back in their cells. Hawk and Falcon ask Hawkman and Spider-Man if they would be interested in being in the Ultimate Team of heroes, they say they would be honoured, as both of them find that solo heroism is unsafe. "Cobalt Man Causes Cacophony!" Description soon. "Wolves and Water!" Description soon. "Situation Revealed!" Description soon. "And So Came A Dozen!"'' Description soon. Category:UA:HoJ Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:MARVEL Category:DC